1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching a coupling member to the end of a pipe particularly to the end of a composite construction formed from a plurality of helically wound reinforcement strips embedded in a resin matrix.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In our co-pending international patent application number PCT/GB93/02483 (internal reference ROP0132) of common filing date herewith the contents of which are incorporated hereto by reference, we describe a pipe construction comprising a plurality of layers of steel strip which are helically wound to form a pipe and embedded in a resin matrix, the pipe further including inner and outer linings of filament wound fibre reinforce plastic. In order to utilise these pipes, it is necessary to be able to join together separate lengths or to join pipe lengths to plant. Conventional pipe joining techniques are not directly applicable either to pipe constructed as described or to the medium to high pressure applications which are envisaged.